Need for Speed: Porsche Unleashed
Need for Speed: Porsche Unleashed is the 5th game in the Need for Speed series. In Europe it was called Need for Speed: Porsche 2000 but in Germany and Latin America it was simply called Need for Speed: Porsche. This is also the first Need for Speed title in Japan to not use the name Over Drivin' which had been used since the initial release of The Need for Speed and ended with Need for Speed: High Stakes. The game was the last title in the series to feature cockpit views and damage affecting performance although damage returned in Need for Speed: ProStreet with cockpits returning in Need for Speed: Shift Game modes Players can race in four game modes namely Evolution, Factory Driver, casual Singleplayer and Multiplayer parties. A replay of the previously entered event by a player can be saved after completion. 'Evolution' In the Evolution mode players purchase and race cars in a series of tournaments and club meeting events. Each is divided in three eras; Classic Era, Golden Era and Modern Era. Players start from the introduction of the 356 1100 to the debut of the 996 Turbo. Most tournaments differ in difficulty level, fee entry and number of tracks and course types. 'Factory Driver' Factory Driver puts players in the role of official Porsche test drivers. Players are given various simple tasks such as performing 360 degree spins before being able to sign with Porsche. Players will need to deliver cars and take part in races after being signed to Porsche. They also need to beat challenges from other test drivers, such as slaloms through parts of tracks, or test cars from the team's mechanic. The Factory Driver in the PC version greatly differs from the PSX version of the game. NFSWikiaAutobahn.png|964 Turbo at the Autobahn. Nfs porsche unleashed.jpg|Porsche Unleashed gameplay on GBA. NFSWikiaindicator.png|Usable turn signals. 'Singleplayer/Multiplayer' Players can create custom races, alter the difficulty level, change the number of opponents (up to seven), the cars the opponents are driving, traffic density and driving direction in a similar style as seen in Need for Speed: High Stakes. *Quick Race - Players can drive in standard races at a location of their choice. *Quick Knockout - The last placing racer is eliminated after being the last to cross the line in a lap. The event ends after a single driver is left in the event. *Knockout - The Knockout mode in Porsche Unleashed is the same as in previous Need for Speed titles. The last finishing racer in an event is eliminated until a single driver is left. Players can participate in Multiplayer modes across Internet, LAN or peer to peer (modem or IP) games. Car List Tracks Most of the tracks are rally style courses that follow a point to point configuration, set in Western Europe. The city of Monte Carlo is the only location where circuit races are held. *Alps - A course set in a mountain pass in the Alps that passes through a small village and a frozen lake. Snow is prominent near the top. *Autobahn - A course based on a section of the German Autobahn during rain fall.It passes through a few tunnels,several intersections and a tollbooth. *Auvergne - A Track passing through countryside, some old ruins and an old walled city. *Corsica - A network of roads passing through old cliffs and canyons with alternate routes to choose. *Côte d'Azur - A countryside road along the south coast of France at sunset that passes through a small fishing village facing the Mediterranean Sea. *Monte Carlo - Circuit races that take place on the streets of the city of Monte Carlo. There are five different variations which share a few sections of the roads with each other. *Normandie - A road through rural areas of Normandy that passes through a small village, vast areas of farmlands and an old canyon. *Pyrénées - An old back road starting near the Pyrénées and ending at the base of the mountains. It passes several vineyards, a small village and an old château. *Schwarzwald - A course set in the Black Forest in Germany. It passes through dense parts of the forest,a small village, a couple of waterfalls and several logging areas. *Zone Industrielle - A course set in an industrial center at night time. It has shortcuts that pass through a steel mill and a train station. There is also a shiping yard to the south which has a shortcut through it's parking lot. *Weissach Skid Pad - A Skid Pad located at the centre of Porsche in Germany. Players can perform various driving techniques and stunts by using different Porsche vehicles. The Skid Pad is only accessible in Factory Mode. 40 Jahre 911 Bundle The 40 Jahre 911 Bundle was released in November 13th, 2003 with available to limited only to Germany. It was a special 40th year anniversary edition for the Porsche 911. The CD box is packed in an unique metal box with the game itself patched to version 3.4. Also included is the official soundtrack to Need for Speed: Porsche although no additional game features is included. Category:Need for Speed Series Category:Games